Accidentally in Love
by xtremedancer
Summary: What I think should happen between Aria and Ezra. Story better than summary. Pretty much all Ezria based. Might be some M rated scenes in the future.
1. Should we tell?

**This is my first PLL fanfic. I hope you all like it. Please read and review, it'll really help me update sooner! **

**Who's excited for the season finale! I know I am. I'm hoping that the one that Aria is talking to on the phone is Ezra, cause, really, who else would she need? **

**My story takes place after episode 2x11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Ezria would have already done it and Jason and Jackie would die and never come back. **

Aria POV

I walked into Hollis today nervous as hell. Ezra finally agreed to tell my parents, which, don't get me wrong, I was happy about. My mom just had to go and ruin it all by saying that she would feel betrayed if she found out about Ezra dating a student. Not just angry, but BETRAYED. And it would probably be even worse because I'm the one he's dating. Truthfully, I had no idea how to break the news to him. I mean he had just manned up and now I had to break it down.

But that wasn't the worst of my problems. I may be able to get through breaking the bad news to Ezra, but I am still freaking out about Dr. Sullivan. She just disappeared! Either A held her captive or worse… killed her. I shuddered and pushed the thought far from my mind as I knocked on Ezra's office door.

"Hey Beautiful!" Ezra grabbed my hand and dragged me to through the door. As soon as he closed the door he sat me down on the couch. "I have the perfect idea on how to tell your parents about us. I was thinking you could invite them out to dinner and then…"

"Ezra, we can't tell them!" I blurted out.

"What? But I thought…."

"My mom saw you and Spencer in your car, and she thought that you were together. When she asked me about it, of course I denied it. But when I asked her what she would think if you were dating a student even a former one, she said that she would feel betrayed. Betrayed, Ezra! I can't betray my own mom, I can't!" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my hand.

"Aria, shh, don't cry, it'll be ok" He wrapped his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"I just, I don't know what we're going to do! I thought you teaching at Hollis would help, but for some reason I feel like it just got worse" I said softly.

"Aria, look at me." When I didn't, he put his fingers under my chin and slowly turned my head to face his. "Aria, I love you more than anything else in the world. Nobody will break us apart. Not Jackie, not Jason, not anybody! I will do anything that you want to do. If you don't want to tell your parents, it's fine by me. You are my one and only." And with that he kissed me passionately.

Things started to get really heated. I had undone Ezra's shirt and tie. And his hand was the edge of my shirt, desperately trying to take it off.

All of a sudden, the door started to open.

**I hope you liked it! Who opened the door? You will have to review to find out! **

**Please, Please, Please review!**

**~ Sydney 3**


	2. Harsh Words Thrown

**Hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long… I've been so busy with school and dance and such but I finally found some time to write more! Here's chapter 2!**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars, if I did, the second half of season 2 would have started already.**

Aria POV

"Hey Z!" Jackie Molina entered the room, holding two cups of coffee.

Ezra and I quickly jumped away from each other.

"I brought you some…" Her words slowly faded as she looked around the room. At couch on a weird angle, at my messed up hair, at Ezra desperately trying to button up his shirt.

"You little…" Jackie started.

"Jackie! Please do not say anything! Please. I love Aria more than I love anything else! If you still love me, please don't tell!" Ezra said desperately.

"It's not like I haven't noticed you two… I just thought you would be smarter then go off and date this little sixteen year old whore!" Jackie exclaimed

"I am seventeen for your information!" I walked towards Jackie. "And I am anything but a whore, I love Ezra and his feelings for you are gone! Got it!"

Jackie brought her hand up and before I could see it coming, she slapped me. Hard. I fell backwards and hit the floor.

"Aria!" Ezra cried before rushing to my side. "Jackie, you have just lost any sympathy I had left for you, now LEAVE."

Jackie took one look at me and muttered "Little slut." before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her.

Ezra looked back at me and wiped the few lone tears from my cheeks. I held my cheek in my hands, trying to cradle the pain. "Aria, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine" I slowly stood up and removed my hands from my cheek. I walked over to the mirror and sure enough, I had a huge red mark there. Ezra came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you think she'll tell?" I turned my head to look at Ezra.

"There is a chance she could, but whatever happens, we will always have each other." He whispered to me. He leaned down and kissed me and I willingly gave in. We sat down on the couch once we broke apart, His comforting arms were still around me, and I laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too"

Jackie POV

I can't believe that my Ezra is dating that little prostitute! I threw both of the coffees in the trashcan as I tried to find him. Byron Montgomery. I Ezra really didn't have any feelings for me; maybe he would gain them back once I got rid of his hooker. As I turned the corner, I saw him coming in from the parking lot. I tried to make myself look presentable and believable as I called his name.

"Byron!" I called.

He turned around. "Jackie! How are…"

"Byron. There is something I need to tell you…"

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**Review! The more reviews, the faster I update!**


	3. What's the problem baby?

**Hey readers! Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been so busy that I almost completely forgot about updating! But this year I will make sure to update more!**

**This week's PLL was sooooo good! Ezria makes my heart melt… but it also makes me feel forever alone :P and Byron is dead….do you hear me? DEAD! And wtf is with Holden's bruise! Asdfghjkl so intense!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! princessjasmine12, Emmielovesyaa, HarrylovesGinny09, prettylittleliarslover, SolitudeMyLove, .dreamers, msbookworm93, EzriaIsmySHIP12, cheergirl19961, and BRIE D.**

**HarrylovesGinny09: just wait till you see what's gonna happen ;)**

**BRIE D: there might be one in the future ;) and I promise that if they do happen to break up they would get together in the end because I wouldn't be able to handle it**

**WARNING: This chapter gets a little M rated at the end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, other than Brianna ;)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

EZRA POV

A little while after the fight with Jackie in my office, Aria decided to go back to school, seeing as if she missed anymore her mom would have started to get suspicious. I stood in my last period class teaching a lesson about the Twelfth Night by Shakespeare when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"And that is why Viola feels torn between her brother Sebastian and the Count. Now please take out your notebooks, and write a short essay where you felt a character had to make a tough decision, why, and what you would do if you had that choice. Hand it in at the end of class." I stood there for a moment to make sure everybody did what they were told before sitting down at my desk and pulling out my phone.

_R u doing anything 2 nite? –Aria 3_

I smiled while rapidly typing in my response.

_Well, I was planning on ordering Chinese food, and watching a nice romantic movie with this very amazing girl if she's up 2 it… ;) –Ezra xoxo_

It seemed like only a millisecond passed before I got an answer.

_Be there at 6 ;) –Aria 3_

I leaned back in my chair and smiled, excited for the evening that I would get to spend with Aria. I took out a bunch of papers needing to be marked, and before I knew it the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"Alright guys! Put your papers in a pile on my desk! I will have them marked for you on Monday." Everybody came up and put their papers on my desk, and silently left.

I started to gather my stuff when I heard a quiet voice ask, "Mr. Fitz?"

I turned my head to see one of my best students, Brianna Fulton, standing by the doorway. She had long curly blonde hair, and startling emerald green eyes. I could see all the guys during my class staring at her most of the time, and I felt kind of bad for her sometimes, seeing as she obviously wasn't interested. "Yes Brianna?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on whatever made you happy during class today. Your smile practically reached the ceiling."

I chuckled while looking down for a second, embarrassed. "Thanks. I hope you have a good weekend."

She nodded once before replying. "See you on Monday!"

I laughed to myself as I packed my stuff in a rush to get back to my apartment to get ready for Aria.

ARIA POV

I stood in front of my closet at 4:30, desperately trying to decide for a perfect outfit for tonight. I already had on the matching red lace underwear and bra I had bought the other day. I was ready to take it to the next level with Ezra, and I was hoping it would happen tonight. I decided on a purple fitted lace tank top with cups emphasizing my boobs, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. I curled my hair into ringlets, and put on some red lipstick, purple eye shadow, tons of mascara and sprayed myself with some vanilla perfume. Before I left the room, I grabbed my phone, a pair of boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt just in case I stayed the night, and the pack of condoms I kept hidden in my underwear drawer. I stuffed them in my black Coach purse, and left the room.

I rushed down the stairs and headed for the door, before my mom's voice called out, stopping me in my tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going Aria?" She looked at me sternly.

I tried to look innocent as I responded, "Just going out to the movies with the girls. We might end up having a sleepover at Spencer's afterwards; I'll let you know if we are… Is that a problem?"

My mom sighed. "No it isn't. I just wish you would tell me this stuff before I have to ask you."

"I'm gonna be fine Mom." I reassured her. "I promise I'll tell you as soon as I know if we are having a sleepover or not. Bye!" I looked back and quickly waved before closing the door behind me. I entered my car and put the keys in the ignition. I pushed the gas pedal as I drove to Ezra's house.

10 minutes later, I arrived at Ezra's apartment. I looked at the time on my phone. 6:00. Perfect timing. I climbed out of my car, and threw my keys back in my purse. I walked into his apartment building and as soon as I got into the elevator. My nerves started to get jittery. _Breathe_ I told myself. _Everything is going to be perfect._

I knocked on his door and two seconds later he opened it, smiling. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He picked me up, spun me around and set me down inside his apartment before closing the door behind us.

He turned around and looked up and down the length of my body, his eyes lingering a bit longer on my cleavage. He was wearing a loose white button down, and a pair of black Levi's. His hair was a curly, black mess, just the way I liked it. His blue eyes glittered with such intensity; I couldn't take my eyes off of them. "Hello, handsome." I said, leaning in for a kiss. He immediately closed the distance between us, smashing his lips against mine. I could smell his cologne, a perfect mixture of leather, spice and mint.

"You look beautiful Aria." He murmured against my lips. We pulled apart slowly, the need to be near to each other overpowering. He turned around a grabbed a brown paper bag off of the kitchen counter. "Dinner is served." He jokingly held out the bag to me.

I opened the bag and instantly smelt the Kung Pao. "Mmm… my favourite." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the couch. We sat down and started eating.

"So how was work today Ezra?" I questioned before shoving a piece of chicken in my mouth. He started to laugh and I raised an eyebrow at his expression.

Seeing my questioning look, he answered, "When you sent me that text, I was smiling so much that one of my students, Brianna noticed and congratulated me on whatever made me so happy."

I started to laugh to. "If only she knew…" My words trailed off, a worried thought consuming my mind. "Ezra… what if Jackie does tell my dad? What will we do?" Tears threatened to spill over as the thought of never seeing Ezra again tugged at the corners of my mind.

He leaned over, grasped my hands, and kissed my forehead. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, my arms grasping his top. "I promise you that whatever happens, we will always stay together. You and me forever. I love you Aria, and nothing will ever change that." He tipped my chin up, and kissed me with such passion that it startled me for a second. After the initial shock passed, I kissed him back, making sure he knew that I felt the same way.

ELLA POV

I was sitting at home, marking some papers, when my phone rang. The caller id read: Byron Montgomery. I quickly picked it up.

"Hey honey!" I said.

"Ella, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I found out I had to go to a meeting and I didn't get out until now…" He spat out in a hurry.

"Byron, breathe. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Is Aria at home?" He asked. The tone of his voice scared me.

"No… she's at the movies with the girls." I waited, my heart jumping, for an answer.

"I don't think she's with the girls."

ARIA POV

Our dinner forgotten hours before, Ezra and I lay on the couch making out. I was lying on top of him, straddling his lap.

"Let's go to the bed." I muttered in between heavy breaths and lips touching. He stood up, my legs wrapped around his waist, our tongues still battling each other. He dropped me on the bed and crawled on top of me, instantly bringing our lips back together. My tongue slid into his mouth, and the taste of him made me ecstatic. I grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton it. It slid off with ease. I ran my hands up his toned chest, his warmth spreading through my fingers. He grabbed the edge of my shirt, and our lips broke for a second as he ripped it over my head and threw it on the floor beside us. He grabbed my slim waist and held on, slowly tickling my stomach with his fingertips. I reached for the zipper on his jeans, when he grabbed my hands and stopped me.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked me, his blue eyes worriedly bored in to my hazel ones.

"Yes I'm sure" I nodded. He shook his head no.

"Aria, this isn't special or anything…"

"Ezra, I don't care if my first time is all satin sheets, rose petals and scented candles, all I care about is that it is with you." Every word I had said was true.

Ezra cocked an eyebrow. "Your first time?" he asked.

I turned my eyes away from his gaze, embarrassed by what I had said. It just came out, non-intentionally. "Is it weird that I'm still a virgin?"

He lets go of my hands and pushes a piece of my hair back behind my hair. "No, of course not! Aria, it isn't weird at all." He kissed me softly.

I gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage. "Please Ezra. I want you so badly." I ran my hands up his chest slowly, trailing my fingernails over the ridges. "Please?"

His lips came crashing down on mine. I reached for his zipper, and this time he didn't stop me. I pulled off his pants, and he was left only in his green and white checkered boxers.

He took off my jeans in one swift movement, and I was left only in my underwear. He ran his hands up and down my legs, and tickled the inside of my thighs. Suddenly, my phone started to ring. Ezra looked over at it, but I murmured, "Ignore it," and he went right back to kissing me. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra when my phone buzzed receiving a text.

"I'm answering it." He replied, stopping where he was and reaching for my phone.

"Ezra," I moaned. My nipples were hard, desperate to get out of the confinement. Ezra laughed, but his laugh faded and his eyes went wide when he opened up the text.

I sat up, worried. "What's the problem baby?" I asked, my voice taking on a hint of nervousness.

"It's your dad." He looked up at me and gulped. "He knows."

**DUH DUH DUH! Review!**

**~Sydney :P **


	4. I don't know

**Hey! So im back… and excited for Monday! Even though there was no Ezria last episode, it was still a good one! Mike is now my new favourite character… and the hottest… beside Ezra of course ;) (I swear I rant about this show everyday :P) I've been so busy, so I've decided to just write my stories down on paper whenever I get the chance so I can update quicker. I was actually writing this chapter in English class, and my teacher passed by and asked what I was doing. I told her so she decided to read it and she told me that she liked it! I'm hoping it's a good sign.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Princessjasmine12, .dreamers, Notinyourlifetimehoney, NeverEndingImagination1210, anonymous, and msbookworm93 (: Thanks for all the good reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars. If I did, I would make sure that Ezra and Aria live happily ever after (:**

ARIA POV

I stared at Ezra, shock clogging my throat, a feeling of never-ending panic, like water slowly drowning me. I heard him say my name, but it was muffled, the imaginary water present in everywhere in my mind, threatening to fully drag me under. I opened my mouth, struggling to say something, anything, to Ezra.

"W…what are we going to do?" I stammered out, my hands shaking, unable to grasp something to stabilize myself.

He dropped my phone in the folds of the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively did the same, the only thought crossing my mind that he was here with me, and together we could get through this.

"Aria, let's go back to your house. There is no avoiding this confrontation with your parents. We knew that this was going to happen eventually." He pulled back slightly and put his hand on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe my tears away, and putting all of the stray hairs back behind my ears.

"I can't do this Ezra…I can't tell my parents! We both know that this isn't going to end well. They're going to throw you in jail, and I'm never going to be able to see you again." More tears made tiny tracks down my face, like raindrops racing down a window.

"All we can do is try Aria." He whispered, tears now coming out of his own eyes as well. "I'm not going to give up on us. Even if it includes having to tell your parents, and all of the risks that come with it. I need you like I need air to breathe. Without you I feel like I would die."

Without hesitation, I grasped the back of his head, and pulled him, my lips crashing into his with such force that my knees almost collapsed from underneath me. He moaned and brought his hands underneath my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, lost in our kiss, knowing that this might be our very last.

My phone rang, and we broke apart, already knowing who was calling.

"This is it." He whispered before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I gulped, afraid to say the words, knowing that there would be no turning back. "…this is it."

I picked up my phone and hesitated before pressing the green answer button.

"Dad…"

'Aria! You get back home right now! Do you hear me? You are in so much trouble young lady…" He shouted into the phone so loud that I was sure Ezra could hear.

"Dad, let me explain…" I said, my voice choking on the tears that wouldn't stop coming.

"No Aria! In cannot believe that you would do this! You know how inappropriate this… this relationship is!

"Dad…please listen…"

"No!' He cut me off. His voice, still yelling at me became a jumble of words as Ezra spoke.

"Give the phone to me." I shook my head, not wanting my dad to say anything to Ezra without me hearing it. "At least put it on speakerphone." I sighed and pulled the phone away from my ear, pressing the speakerphone button. My dad's voice came screaming out of the speakers… so loud I was afraid that the apartment would collapse around us.

"Byron, please let us explain." Ezra said, his voice calm and collected.

"It's Mr. Montgomery to you!" My dad's voice boomed. "I trusted you, and you completely went behind my back!"

"Just let us come over and explain…please." Ezra pleaded. "You don't know the full story."

We waited in silence for my dad to respond. We heard an exasperated sigh on the other side of the line before my dad started speaking, his voice slightly shaking from anger. "Fine, but you better tell us the whole story." I opened my mouth to reply, when the phone beeped signalling that he had disconnected.

I sighed and dropped the phone before putting my head into my hands, my breath shuddering, trying to hold all of my feelings together. "It's over, it's all over." I whispered. Ezra reached over and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and resting his forehead on my shoulder. HE started rocking me back and forth, trying to soothe me. He started humming something into my ear, like a sweet lullaby, and then I realized that it was Happiness by The Fray.

"This is our song, no matter what happens right now and in the future, it will always be ours." He murmured softly into my ear. I felt a drop of water splash against my shoulder, and looking behind me, I saw that Ezra was silently crying, using me to keep him strong.

That's when I broke down. I let my world crumble into a heap of broken sobs and shaking. We sat there together until my sobs quieted down, all the while, the tune of Happiness being hummed quietly into my ear.

Ezra and I stood at the door to my house. We both were fully clothed, except for this time I had one of his red Hollis sweatshirts on, to cover the fact that I was trying to seduce him tonight. One of my hands was curled in his, our fingers intertwined together like vines, while my other hand was hesitating above the doorbell. I could feel his gaze fall lightly on me, his eyes heavy with worry. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, and I closed my eyes. I pressed the little button, and suddenly I felt faint. A pounding went through my head, and my stomach felt like it wouldn't hold on to my lunch much longer. I heard the front door open, and I slowly opened my eyes.

**Please Review!**

**~Sydney**


	5. I'm in love

**Happy Spring Break Everybody! No school for a week! Phew! You know what that means… more updates for all of my stories! I'm going to have a lot of time to write this week! Any whom….last week's episode of PLL was so awesome! I am soooo proud of Ezra for standing up to Byron like that! Byron deserved it to! Can't wait for tonight's! Ezria freaking sex scene happening!**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers: Princessjasmine12, Notinyourlifetimehoney, .dreamers, HarrylovesGinny09, and msbookworm93.**

**Princessjasmine12: Haha… all for the suspense :P**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: sorry for the length of the chapter... it was necessary for what I wanted to do with this one**

**.dreamers: thanks! Cool! I've actually never met somebody with my name before!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, Byron would not be able to control Ezria's life**

Ezra POV

I was sitting on the couch beside Aria, my hand inches from hers. I wanted desperately to reach out and intertwine our fingers, but the big, angry shadow looming overtop of us stopped me from trying. Byron Montgomery stood there, anger seething from every pore on his body. Ella sat down in the chair behind looking more upset than angry. The coffee table was the only thing separating Byron from Aria and I. I could see that Aria was struggling to be strong; her hand that was lying lightly on the couch was quivering.

"I don't even know how to begin!" Byron shouted filling the room with as much anger as possible.

"Then let us start dad!" Aria said. I was surprised at how strong she sounded, when her whole body was trembling, and tear stains were still running down her face.

"Go ahead." He said, obviously still agitated.

Aria took a deep breath before starting. "Ezra and I met in a bar the day when we came back from Iceland. We didn't know about the age difference, and we just fell for each other right then and there. It wasn't until the next day that we found out that he was my teacher. We tried to stop the relationship before it got too far… end it because we KNEW it was inappropriate. But the thing is, it didn't FEEL inappropriate or wrong… it felt right. So we dated in secret. That's why Ezra took the job at Hollis…it was so we could be together. Eventually, I felt like we needed to tell you, but somehow you found out first. I love Ezra, more than I've ever loved anyone else before. He's my soulmate, the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. No matter what you do, we will always make it through. Together." I was so mesmerized by her speech; it brought more tears to my eyes. I looked up at Byron hoping that this would have helped his change, but instead I saw even more anger.

"Just because you were 'going to tell us' does not make it right!" He turned to me. "And you should have taken the responsibility to keep the relationship over!" I opened my mouth to respond when I was interrupted by Aria jumping up out of the couch.

"You have NO right to judge our relationship!" I was shocked. I had never heard her shout like that. "Ezra and I love each other! You and Meredith for sure did not! And what's worse, you even cheated on mom and nearly destroyed this family! So DON'T start on us when really you should be thinking on what you've done!" It was then that I noticed that Ella hadn't said a word this whole time. There was an awkward silence between Aria and Byron, each of them staring at each other so forcefully that I could swear that they were burning a hole in each other's heads.

"Byron…" He turned his stare towards me. If looks could've killed…I would not only be dead, but mutilated. I kept a straight face, and looked him in the eyes. "I love Aria. You might not believe it, but it's true. From the first time we talked to each other in the bar I knew she was special. Words cannot even explain how I felt. It seemed so natural, like we've known one another for years. I never knew I could feel that strongly about someone that soon, but she proved me wrong. I think about the day that we met all of the time. It's hard for me to tell you how I feel about her, because I can't describe it. I know that this relationship isn't encouraged, but I realized that I cannot be with her and be happy unless I put everybody else's thoughts behind and focus on how I feel when I am with her. I am with her. Not anybody else. I concentrate all the time on making her happy. And letting her make me happy. She's different than any other girl I've known. I know that she won't hurt me, at least not intentionally. I know she cares for me and wants to be with me. I am sorry you doubt that. There has not been a moment in the last year where I have doubted any feelings for her. She's walked into my life and totally turned it around. I was so depressed and torn up about what had happened to me when Jackie broke up with me; I was nearly ready to give up. She gave me the hope that I needed to keep going on. I am so grateful for having her in my life. I've been waiting on someone just like her to walk into my life. I love her; it's that complicated and that simple all at the same time."

I turned to look at Aria while I said the last sentence. I had meant everything that I had said, and I saw that she believed it to. Unfortunately Byron didn't.

"Bullshit! You're just doing this so you can keep on using her as your little toy!" Byron practically exploded.

"Byron!" Ella gasped. By this time she was starting to cry. She now stood up and joined the fight. "You do not know what they are doing together! I, in no way condone this relationship, but this isn't the way to deal with things!"

Byron stifled another yell, and walked stiffly towards the phone. He dialled a number and held it up to his ear. I suddenly knew what he was doing and slowly stood up joining everybody else in the room.

"Hello, this is Byron Montgomery. I would like to report the statutory rape of my daughter, Aria Montgomery, by her teacher, Ezra Fitz. "

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Dad! How could you?" Aria screamed at him lunging at him. I grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could go any nearer. "I hate you! You have lost me forever. I will never forgive you!" Tears were streaming down her face, choking up her screams. Suddenly I knew what to do. This was the only way that we could be together without her parents getting in our way, and the only way I felt that I could protect her from the pain.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and murmured "We're leaving. Now." She looked up, confusion and fear clouding her face, but she nodded anyways, trusting me completely. We headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He yelled, grabbing Aria's arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to yank her arm away. When he still kept his hold, she kicked him. Hard. He yelped in pain and let go. Aria had this shocked look in her face, like she couldn't believe what she just did. She quickly shook it off and turned to open the door. Little did we know that Mike was standing on the opposite side.

He took one look around and asked, "What's going on?" It was a pretty confusing scene. Ella was crying, standing beside Byron who was holding his side where Aria kicked him. Not to mention the fact that his sister was about to leave while holding hands with her old English Teacher. If I wasn't part of what was happening, I would be pretty lost.

"Not now Mike." Aria said, before pushing us past him and heading outside.

"What does Mr. Fitz have to do with this?" Mike questioned.

"Ask Mom and Dad, because they seem to know exactly what's going on here." Aria said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I brought her to my car and we stepped in. I put in the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas, almost reaching the speed limit as I drove away.

"Where are we going?" Aria turned to me, her eyes full of many emotions; anger, sadness, confusion, and a hint of something…I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"We are going to go back to my apartment and gather my things and then…" I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud.

"And then what?"

"… We're going to go somewhere… anywhere to get away."

Her eyes widened when she realized what I was saying. "You mean…"

"We are running away."

**I hope you liked the chapter ! Review!**

**-Sydney :P**


	6. Author's Note

Hello Readers! 

I'm sorry, this is just an author's update….but I want to explain how horribly sorry I am for not updating in a year and even more than a year for a lot of my stories. I know that nothing can excuse this but I have been so busy with a lot of things that my writing has been pushed aside because of it, and I feel horrible because of it.

But I'm here to tell you that I have not given up on any of my stories, and I will continue to write them…now the updates might be sparse but no matter what, I will never give up on them.

For all you guys who are still here, thank you for sticking with me and keep your head ready for another chapter hopefully soon!

Xoxo,

Xtremedancer


End file.
